


The sound of the ice

by Chessala



Series: Victuuri Oneshots and Short Scribbles [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, Panic, happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessala/pseuds/Chessala
Summary: Yuuri is anxious before the big event. But why? And where is Victor?





	

_In and out ... in and out ... just keep breathing, don't lose, you are stronger than this._

I look up, letting my eyes caress the smooth surface of the ice skating rink. Closing my eyes, I imagine the rink during my daily training. Everything is perfectly quiet, except for the blades on the ice. I have heard that sound a million times and yet I never grow tired of this clear melody that is being made when you perform a routine.

When I skate in a competition, I sometimes don't even hear the music that is filling the whole stadium. The only thing that matters is the sound of the blades on the ice. I try to focus on that sound now, on this beautiful melody that has been part of my life ever since I was a child.

_No one is here, it's only you and the ice. Don't be afraid, you can do it, you have done it many times during practice._

My name is Yuuri Katsuki, I'm one of the top JSF certified figure skaters and I'm about to have a panic attack ... again.

Ever since I can remember, I have been afraid of competitions. No, that's not really it, I have been afraid of disappointing the people that support me. I know they believe in me but in the end, you are alone on the ice.

I sigh softly at that thought. Yes, the only one that can help you while you are out there is you. No one cheering you on can take the pressure off you, quite the contrary. When I hear Minako and Mari scream in the audience, it sometimes feels as if each and every single scream adds another weight to the pressure that is already threatening to crush me.

_Damn it, stop thinking like this Yuuri! Things are different now, you are not the same anymore! It's thoughts like these that have made you fail in the past. Do you want to run away again?_

Yes, things have changed since my spectacular failure in the last Grand Prix season and any event that I attended afterwards. I returned to Hasetsu after 5 years, unsure what the future would hold for me now. Would I continue figure skating in the hope to get closer to my idol Viktor Nikiforov? Or would I give up and continue my life in Hasetsu as....as what? Who was I anyway?

I smile remembering that time which now seems to be so far in my past. Only a few days after I arrived at home, Viktor, a living legend of a figure skater, arrived at my place, letting me know that he would personally take up the task of coaching me. Everything changed after that, I changed after that.

Of course it didn't happen suddenly, many things happened after that. Like the Hot Springs on Ice event against Yurio where I performed my Eros routine for the first time. God I was so embarrassed! And yet it felt incredible at the same time too.

My smile disappears as a familiar soft voice starts whispering in my mind.

_\- And yet you sit here, dreading to get out on the ice because you know it will end in a disaster. You haven't really changed, have you Yuuri? You know this won't end well, you know all that is at the end of this road is disappointment. I mean seriously, Viktor has only stayed with you out of pity. Do you remember his look when you failed the Quadruple Flip? That's right, disappointment was all-over his face, wasn't it?_

_SHUT UP! Shut up, shut up, shut up! This is different! He wasn't really disappointed with me....he....he just...._

_\- "He just" — what Yuuri? Don't make a fool out of yourself, you know better than that._

But what about the kiss and the rings? He meant it, he was serious....

_\- Viktor would never love you like that, maybe he sees you as a little playmate, maybe his dog?_

I clench my fists. No, Viktor would never think like that. Yes he can seem cold at times but he wouldn't do that. I take a deep breath, trying to silence my inner demon. This is different, I am different and I have decided to believe in myself and in Viktor.

A soft music starts playing in the background and I take yet another deep breath before getting up and approaching the opening to the rink. A soft murmuring can be heard from the crowd and I can feel my heartbeat quickening as I take off the blade protectors and put my blades on the ice.

I want to run, I want to hide but at the same time I know that this is not an option anymore. I have made my decision months ago and while I am afraid, I also can't wait for the event to start. Beneath the anxiety, I can feel excitement bubbling within me and I have to try hard to not start grinning as I hear the cheers. I don't have to be afraid of the future anymore because no matter what, I know I am not alone any longer.

The cheers get louder and almost deafening and a moment later, I can feel a hand sliding into mine, squeezing it firm but gently. I don't have to look to my right to see who is next to me, to know who will always be by my side.

"I still would have preferred it to be in a more quiet place, Viktor."

He chuckles, lifting my hand to his mouth and kissing it gently.

"We have an obligation towards our fans, don't you think so?"

He leans down and whispers gentle words into my ear that make my heart race even faster. Ah I am sure everyone can see that my head and heart are about to explode.

\- "Don't worry Yuuri, there are enough things that we can do in private afterwards. This is just the beginning."

I can't help but look up to him. The dark suit contrasts beautifully with his light hair and his bright eyes.

"Maybe I should have worn the suit from the press conference after all. I really do like it, you know. White is not exactly my color."

Viktor makes a fake shocked sound and shakes his head.

"Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri. Do you really think I haven't gotten rid of that suit already? Don't worry, you look beautiful just the way you are."

By now, my inner demon can't even be heard anymore and I can feel the warmth of happiness making my fingertips tingle.

No, things have changed and I won't run away anymore. Especially not today. I want today to be perfect and what could be a better place than Hasetsu's ice skating rink for that?

My name is Yuuri Katsuki, I'm one of the top JSF certified figure skaters and I'm about to get married on the ice that brought us together, that is our home and will always hold a special meaning for us.

We slowly make our way to the middle of the rink, our skating blades creating a new melody that I am sure will forever be burned into our hearts and minds.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for reading my rather cheesy story! This story kind-of wrote itself as a completely different ending was planned! It was supposed to be more angsty but Yuuri turned everything around and it ended like this. I still hope you enjoyed the read. I hope to post more here in the future, including some longer stories. This is my first try after about 12 years and my first English fanfiction.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it and feedback if you didn't! I am not a native English speaker so I am sorry for some grammar mistakes.
> 
> As always, none of the characters belong to me etc. Let's be eternally grateful to the creators of this incredible series!


End file.
